


Valentine’s Surprise

by Opus_Love



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Is A Slut, Cuddling, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Smut, kirishima is horny, valentines day, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opus_Love/pseuds/Opus_Love
Summary: Kirishima and Bakugou chose to celebrate Valentine’s Day with sex and kisses.





	Valentine’s Surprise

Groaning awake at the sound of his alarm, Kirishima limply places his hand on the ringing machine. He hits the off button before blearily opening his eyes to greet the ceiling fan spinning above. As he makes the first move to sit up, his right arm is trapped under a weight. Bakugou has taken the liberty of claiming the appendage for cuddling and extra warmth. Kirishima gives his arm another tug, but is met with a grunt and a tightening hold. The teen manages to roll onto his side, pressing his chest against Bakugou’s back. 

 

“Babe, my arm.” He mutters into the mess of blond hair wrapping around a pale ear. A minute of silence passes with no response. Kirishima makes a noise, attempting to pull his arm free for the third time. He grumbles under his breath about it being too early and a need for coffee. Tugging and yanking are to no avail, for Bakugou lets himself get pushed and dragged while remaining asleep. Five more minutes. Too comfy to move. Grunting louder, Bakugou rolls on top of Kirishima’s chest and quickly lulls back to sleep. 

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, and if I don’t get a Lovey Dovey Kissy Cappuccino with whipped cream, I’m not giving you my uwus.” Resorting to petty threats that hold no value, Kirishima tries to wriggle beneath Bakugou. The dead weight ignores the words spoken to him. This made obvious to Kirishima from the snoring that began to accompany his words. Kirishima arches his back in an effort to slide the teen off, but buff arms wrap around his torso. Flattening his lips in a straight line, the redhead groans. 

 

“I mean it, Baku-babe. My uwus will stay with me all day. I might not even kiss you.” An audible noise is heard, and the blond slowly falls off his chest. Finally free, Kirishima rises from the bed to stretch. A night spent curled up with Bakugou pressed against his chest is a stiff night. He whines seeing that his right arm is asleep, much like his lover. The teen shakes his limp arm, whining at the static filling his muscles. Like a sickness, it worsens to an unbearable degree before subsiding. Static like a TV screen. Once feeling has returned to his sleepy limb, Kirishima plants a kiss on Bakugou’s cheek. A gesture he commits to religiously each morning and night. Sometimes they are for good luck, other times they are simple acts when ‘I love you’ is not enough. A small smile begins to play itself on Bakugou’s face. He tries to straighten his lips, but Kirishima quickly catches the grin. 

 

“You’re cute. I’m gonna take a shower.” Kirishima walks to the vanity, humming as he sorts through the shirts in the first drawer. Shirts are pushed left, then right, then left again. A black tank top is pulled out with white letters sprawled across the chest. Raising his brow, he turns to his blond lover. 

 

“Is this a Dead Whores shirt? I haven’t met anyone who likes them.” The white letters messily splatter across the black fabric. A pair of red lips dripping blood is sketched below the band name. Although graphic, Kirishima will pay to see Bakugou’s beautiful self in the obscene shirt. His small waist pulling the shirt into a tight figure. His chest making the top stretch to fit around the layers of muscle built from workouts. 

 

“Mhm. Got it last summer.” Bakugou splays his body like an eagle across the bed. A pillow is tucked under his left leg with only a piece of the blanket on his stomach. Shivering from the fan, he wraps himself in the warm fabric. His body disappears beneath the covers with only his face sticking out. Kirishima awes at the sight and quickly takes out his phone. Snapping a picture, he makes sure to save it. 

 

“Look at my adorable boyfriend. I’m gonna spam PostMe all day.” Kirishima teases as he surrounds the photo with hearts before posting. Bakugou huffs and covers his face with the pillow that once laid under his leg. Glaring at the time displayed on the alarm, he slowly makes his way out of bed to grab his own clothing. Bakugou puts on a pair of loose shoes before following Kirishima out the door. 

 

“I’m so fucking tired. Someone wouldn’t stop moving last night.” Bakugou sends a look to the guilty male. The redhead sheepishly chuckles as his clothing soon covers his face. His dream was decently inappropriate. Too much to be said aloud in the hallway. How will he even begin to explain the reason? 

 

“I, uh...this is funny. I was dreaming about us. We were on a date, right? Having fun, hugging, and stuff like that. All the sudden, um...things got kinda crazy.” Kirishima stuffs his face into his clothes hoping to hide a burning blush. Clearing his throat, he looks to Bakugou. The blond is staring intensely with raised eyebrows. Their walk has gradually slowed in hopes of reaching its conclusion. Groaning, Kirishima uncovers his mouth. 

 

“We started making out super rough, and you were grabbing my hips hard. I was convinced I’d wake up with bruises all over me. W-We, uh...we started biting before it was super hot. We rubbed each other through our jeans, but I woke up before I could...you know. It was like 2:00am, so I tried to calm down to fall back asleep.” The end comes out as a rushed jumble of words. The filth covers Kirishima as he admits the perversions his mind created. A nervous set of eyes looks to the blond and are surprised by the image. Tiny specks of pink dust his cheeks. Red eyes narrow in on the floor as the scene plays in his head. Covering his mouth to hide away noises, Bakugou hurries into the shower room. Pressing his back against the wall, the missing scene of Kirishima’s dream concludes the fantasy before Bakugou’s eyes. 

 

“Babe? Was I too weird with that?” Kirishima takes a careful step into the room, thankful for its vacancy. He sets his clothing inside a locker, waiting for Bakugou to recover. Without even a notice, hands roughly grab his sides. A loud shriek follows, and Kirishima whips himself around to meet the owner. 

 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Bakugou drags the redhead into a shower stall and locks it. Kirishima’s eyes go wide, alarm bells ring, and his hands quickly go to cover his chest. Skin begins to toughen to a solid rock as a shield. The blond freezes at the sudden movement from his lover. He raises his head and sends an unintentional glare. 

 

“I’m virgin!” Kirishima blurts out without a second thought. His left leg raises to shield his nether region from any invasive hands that may move from their position on his hips. However, they merely falter from their spot. Bakugou lowers his head as silence fills around them. As sudden as his previous actions, laughter erupts from the blond. He pulls his hands away to cover his face as he tries suppressing the chortle. Kirishima slowly lowers his defenses, allowing his skin to return to its softness. He closely watches Bakugou back away to lean against the stall with his laughter. The blond always gives a sinister chuckle before an attack that declares his victory. But a laugh this loud and prolonged?

 

“I’m even more afraid.” Kirishima holds back, but he soon joins the giggle fit. It had been rather stupid to jump to the conclusion of sex. Plus, a blast from Bakugou would have his clothes stripped away in seconds. As the couple slowly lets their chuckles die away, they press their foreheads together. Kirishima reaches a hand out to hold Bakugou’s, which is a quickly accepted gesture. He returns it by holding Kirishima’s other hand, and their fingers lace together. 

 

“I love how fucking dumb you are.” A soft kiss and loving stare later, Bakugou opens his mouth to speak once more. He nearly hesitates, for his wording must be carefully selected. 

 

“Look, let’s do your dream so you can get it out of your system. I’m a virgin, too, dumbass.” Bakugou wraps his arms around Kirishima’s neck. The muscles give a gentle squeeze before settling themselves. An audible gasp escapes the shark toothed teen before he nervously looks over the stall door. Seeing the coast is clear, he bites his lip. 

 

“Seriously? Oh, wow. Okay, yeah.” Giggling like a child, Kirishima shyly stands before Bakugou. His hands relax at his side, and a soft sigh leaves him. Looking up to the blond, he fully relaxes himself. His trusts is with Bakugou everyday, even if death dares to separate them. Every ounce of their resolve lies in the other’s hands. Guarded by lock and key, they keep them by their hearts. 

 

“Have your way with me then.” Acting on the information given before, Bakugou repeats his greedy dream self. His rugged hands grasp the hip bones slightly sticking out. Admirations, although due, must wait. His lips clash with Kirishima’s in heated lust. The pair gives moans and whimpers that bounce off the dormitory walls. Engulfing themselves in the affection, invisible hands guide their moves. Bakugou feels his hands make their way to Kirishima’s perky ass. Cupping them, a noise leaves the redhead’s mouth. Using the opportunity given, the aggressive teen slides his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their moans tangle together in ecstasy. They twist into a rope of hormones and lust like any teenage couple. 

 

Their chests press together as contact becomes a demand. Their only salvation of oxygen is given from stripping their shirts. Racing back to rediscover the familiar territories, Kirishima nervously places his hand on top of the dominating male’s chest. Although lovers of nearly two years, nudity was still fresh to them. However, their bodies demonstrate their ripeness. Bakugou has a strange sensitivity in his chest that Kirishima proudly takes advantage of. He shudders whenever something foreign brushes against his inner thigh. Meanwhile, Kirishima gasps when his hair is pulled by hands. Braiding has become a forbidden act unless Bakugou is committing it. Said teen thinks of the various other sex dreams his mind has created in past nights. 

 

“Fuck. I’m so fucking ready.” Bakugou pulls away to gasp for air. He presses his crotch against the other’s to demand attention, which is exactly what he receives. Kirishima takes pride in pleasuring his lover. Their fronts vigorously rub together, creating desired friction. Moans grow almost too loud to be contained by the bathroom. Panting, Kirishima tilts his head back with shut eyes and a tongue sticking out his mouth. 

 

“Ha-Happy Valentines Day, babe! You’re s-so good at this!” Kirishima hardly acknowledges his cracking voice. He does, however, take note of the pleading moans leaving his throat. His hand jolts to hide the sounds, but Bakugou begs to differ. Gripping his wrist, he pulls down the hand obscuring his music. A familiar look displays itself on his face. Narrowing eyes and a sly grin. The look of victorious domination. 

 

“Happy Valentines, slut. Moan my fucking name.” He growls as his face shows a similar state of pleasure. Forgetting his cares, Kirishima lets himself howl Bakugou’s name. The one he carves into trees and writes on all of his papers. Grunting, the last of his limit is stretched beyond reason. A cry comes out, but neither is sure who made it. Regardless, it pushes them both off the edge and into a world of pleasure. They share a climax, and their hearts pound to a similar rhythm. Choking on his moans, Bakugou presses his swearing lips against Kirishima’s neck. With a sadistic grin, he takes a bite. A bitter and salty taste, but Bakugou is too absorbed by the love swelling in his chest. They have no cares. Not even as obvious stains soak their jeans. Finishing the second half of their stripping, the shower stream starts. Their smiles shine in the fluorescent lighting with sweet kisses heard over the rushing water soaking them. 


End file.
